Partners
by The Labyrinths Scribe
Summary: A little one-shot subtle M/A of course. Based on the song 'Foundations' by Kate Nash- Totally the best M/A song in existance.


A/n- Well, everyone, I have not been struck with a case of writers block but have also been attacked by the evil rabid plot bunnies ((For any questions or curiosities about this expression please feel free to message/review and ask about it))

A/n- Well, everyone, I have not been struck with a case of writers block but have also been attacked by the evil rabid plot bunnies ((For any questions or curiosities about this expression please feel free to message/review and ask about it)). Here's my first official one-shot based on the BEST Alec/Max song EVER!! No joke.

Anyway, the song is 'Foundations' by Kate Nash- Find the lyrics and listen to it (She speaks kinda fast).

_Thursday night, everything's fine, except you've got that look in your eye_

Alec and Max sat at Crash while Max re-counted a story about a humorous break-in to Cindy and Sketchy, giving them particularly descriptive details. Each person told a humorous story as they bought a round of drinks for their friends. Cindy snorted "Men are pigs. I can't believe he actually asked you for a lap dance!"

She continued her tale jubilantly, her friends, with the exception of Alec, laughing at the appropriate points.

She took a sip of her beer, still smiling, when she took a look at Alec and noticed he wasn't focused on the story at all, which would have been polite, and that he seemed to be concentrating on something else.

_When I'm telling a story and you find it boring, you're thinking of something to say._

Alec noticed her eyes and smiled before continuing Max's story, seeing as he was a part of it.

_You'll go along with it then drop it and humiliate me in front of our friends._

He stopped suddenly and took a swig of his beer, and spoke once more to inform everyone that Max had left some amusing parts out and quickly recounted the parts in which Max had ripped a whole in the seat of her pants when she got stuck hanging from a ladder, which Alec pointed out was her fault and that she should have listened to him and gone in the through the window.

_Then I'll use that voice that you find annoying and say something like "Yeah, intelligent input darlin', why don't you just have another beer then?" _

To which Max retorted "What, and have my ass hanging out a window while the guy was jacking off in front of the TV and have him spot me sooner? Smart, Alec, why don't you just get another shot while you're at it."

_Then you'll call me a bitch and everyone will be embarrassed and I won't give a shit._

Alec snarled "Bitch!" loudly and Max raised her eyebrows, smirking, while Cindy and Sketchy looked around, embarrassed that everyone else was staring.

He glared at her and she smiled back sweetly. Alec growled and grabbed his jacket before storming out.

_My finger tips are holding onto the cracks in our foundation,_

Max took the last swig of her beer, ignoring the disapproving look she was receiving from Cindy, and sat in silence for a couple minutes before grabbing her jacket and leaving as well. "Alec, wait!" He didn't hear her- his motorcycle was already down the street. She quickly mounted her bike and took off after him.

_and I know that I should let go, but I cant._

_And every time we fight I know it's not right,_

_Every time that you're upset and I smile_

_I know I should forget but I can't._

She sighed before stopping into a drug store and shelling out a 50 dollar bill to buy some cheesy pre-pulse movie that he had wanted- The Eye- before heading over to his apartment. He wasn't there. Breaking-in, she put the movie on the counter-top and taped a note to it. 'Sorry' was all it said but, she knew, it would be enough.

She left, locking the door behind her, and headed out to the space needle- she needed to think. She didn't know how long she was up there- not thinking of anything in particular except of what happened with Alec and why she had cared enough to apologize- she even bought a make-up gift like all the couples did when they pissed their partner off. Well, he was her partner, just not _that_ kind of partner. She felt her phone, the one Alec had gotten her after a particularly dangerous White encounter, vibrate in her pocket.

It was a text message. From Alec. "Come on over." So, despite the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, she did. Not bothering to knock, she walked in to see beginning movie credits of the movie she had gotten him. She immediately got scared that he was still angry with her and began to turn tail and run. She opened the door when it was closed suddenly. She looked over to see Alec, his hand firmly on the door, staring at her intensely. His body was still glistening from the beads of water after a shower and Max noted that he was only wearing a towel and quickly averted her eyes.

"You just got here, Max, don't tell me you're leaving already. Come," Alec took her hand and dragged her to the couch. "Sit down and relax." He forced her to sit and she did so willingly, becoming more and more nervous due to his unusual behavior. He returned shortly after, clothed, and bearing a large bowl of popcorn. He sat down at the opposite end of the couch and put the bowl between them, starting the movie. Max sat perfectly still, her mind else where.

_You said I must eat so many lemons_

_cause I am so bitter._

Alec kept his eyes on the movie and said "Why are you always so bitter Max? Eat a lot of citrus, or do you secretly love me and are trying to force yourself not to want God's gift to women?"

_I said "I'd rather be with your friends mate, cause they're much fitter."_

Max growled and snorted "I'd rather be with Biggs- he's hotter than you are any way- with an actual personality as a bonus."

_Yes it was childish and you got aggressive_

Alec spun silently and shoved the popcorn bowl to the ground before pinning Max to the couch.

_And I must admit that I was bit scared_

Max's eyes widened and she struggled violently only to realize that she was properly trapped. Her eyes looked into his and, for the moment, she was lost.

_But it gives me thrills to wind you up._

Max came out of the trance and felt a bit of a rush, her heart hammering loudly in her chest. She was sure he could hear it, the way his mouth quirked into a smirk. He leaned down, his body directly on top of hers now and his lips gently brushed hers. She struggled, fighting the flood of emotions that washed over her.

_My finger tips are holding onto the cracks in our foundations,_

_And I know that I should let go_

_But I can't. _

_And every time we fight I know it's not right,_

_Every time that you're upset and I smile._

_I know I should forget but I cant._

In desperation, she pushed him off of her, ignoring his sour look, and turned her attention back to the movie. Neither said a word. The movie was finished before she knew it, and she looked at him in surprise- he was staring at her.

_Your face is pasty cause you've gone and got so wasted, what a surprise._

_Don't want to look at your face cause its making me sick._

_You've gone and got sick on my trainers, I only got these yesterday._

_Oh, my gosh, I cannot be bothered with this._

Max helped him up, avoiding looking at his face in case the flood gates opened up again. She tried to help him to the bathroom when he got sick on her boots. "Are you fucking kidding me? I just got these boots yesterday!" Max rolled her eyes, now wanting nothing more than to leave his sorry ass- she'd been embarrassed, she'd apologized, she'd even tolerated him tackling her and opening the flood gates. But this _so_ took the cake.

_Well, I'll leave you there till morning_

Max cleaned him up and put him in bed, taking his shoes off and putting them outside of the room, on the rug.

_And I purposely won't turn the heating on,_

_And dear god I hope I'm not stuck with this one._

She began to tip-toe out of the room, praying to the Blue-Lady or who ever the hell resided up there that he wouldn't wake up. "Max," Damn. She turned and looked at him tentatively. "Don't go. Please…!" She frowned and almost refused when she saw him shaking. He was starting to have seizures. She found the bottle of tryptophan on his bathroom counter and grabbed the last 3 pills. She helped him sit up and gave him the pills to swallow, a small glass of milk in her other hand to help him keep the pills down.

He swallowed as the worst of the tremors came and he began to shake violently. Max held him and murmured soothing sounds in his ear until he drifted into sleep. She set him back down on the pillows and covered him gently.

_My finger tips are holding onto the cracks in our foundations,_

_And I know that I should let go_

_But I can't. _

_And every time we fight I know it's not right,_

_Every time that you're upset and I smile._

_I know I should forget but I cant._

"Max…please, stay with me." She turned to see his hazel eyes staring at her, begging her to stay. She shrugged off her jacket and relented, slipping onto the bed next to him. As she settled, a little uncomfortable with the situation, his arm slipped around her waist and his head rested in the crook of her neck. She began to fall asleep as she became tuned into the rhythm of his heart beat.

Maybe, just maybe, they weren't _just_ partners in crime. Maybe they were partners of another kind too. Just, maybe.


End file.
